


It’s a Thin Line

by mxrvel13



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hate Sex, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Trans Charles Xavier, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: Charles and Erik’s fight on the plane in Days of Future Past has a...different ending.Or: old habits die hard.





	It’s a Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> TW for using words typically used to describe female anatomy to describe a trans male’s genitals. 
> 
> this fic is for day 1 of kinktober, for the prompt: hate sex

Charles stood in front of Erik, both of them flushed with utter fury, throats raw from screaming. “Logan, go join Hank in the cockpit.”

“Yeah, like  _ that  _ isn’t the worst idea I’ve ever-“

“Go.” Erik growled, narrowed eyes not straying from Charles’ face.

Logan threw his hands up. “If someone dies it’s on you two alone.” He stormed to the cockpit, as requested.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Erik and Charles were on each other, teeth clashing together with the force of a harsh and angry kiss.

They could sit here and scream and argue for hours, but this, this was how they communicated best, before. And it worked now, anger and hatred bleeding off of both of them as they each ripped at the other’s clothes.

Charles bit Erik’s lip hard enough that he bled, and the taller man hissed and tangled his fingers in Charles’s hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat.

Charles fumbled blindly with his own belt while Erik nipped roughly at that one area near his shoulder that had always made Charles melt before.

Now it just added fuel to the fire. Charles finally got his own pants undone, and moved his hands to Erik’s. He growled when Erik started a trail of marks up his jaw, finally getting Erik’s pants undone as well and bringing his hands up to drag Erik back into a kiss.

Erik shoved him back into the table, lifting him up onto it.

Charles felt Erik pull away slightly then, and opened his eyes to glare at him.

“Can I-“

“Erik, if you aren’t inside me in the next thirty seconds, I’m going to go back to  _ really  _ fighting you.” That was all the permission Erik needed, surging forward again to grind against Charles. One hand took hold of Charles’ hair again, the other being shoved down the front of the younger man’s pants. 

Charles panted harshly as Erik dragged his fingers over his folds, already soaked. Charles rocked his hips into the sensation, and Erik obliged him, roughly shoving two fingers into his loose, dripping heat.

“You- fuck- you’re down to ten seconds. Put your dick in me before I throw you out the nearest window.” Charles growled, and Erik scoffed but removed his hand, only to remove Charles’ pants and underwear. He pulled his own down just enough to free his straing cock, and lined himself up.

He thrusted into Charles unceremoniously, and the other man snarled and pulled him down for another brutal kiss.

Their pace was fast and rough, causing enough ruckus that there was probably little doubt about what was going on from the cockpit. Charles couldn’t bring himself to care, grinding down onto Erik’s cock desperately.

“Tell me, Charles, have you fucked anyone since I left?” Erik asked, cruel edge to his voice.

Charles huffed and bit back a moan. “Why would I? Given how you left things, I could ha- hardly trust anyone else not to stab me in the back. Or rather shoot me there, if we’re- ah- if we’re being technical.”

Erik’s next thrust was harsher, and Charles couldn’t stop the groan that slipped out. “Surprising, still, considering we both know just how much of a slut you are. You never could resist a good  _ fuck _ .” He emphasized his point by thrusting roughly again, and damn him, but he still knew just how to hit that spot inside Charles.

“Fuck you.” Charles spat, but his glare was interrupted with a moan, head falling back as Erik’s fingers found his clit. He ground against the other man, breathing picking up. He felt that familiar knot forming in his stomach, winding tighter and tighter.

He knew Erik was close too, by the way he snapped his hips forward quicker and rubbed Charles’ clit harder and by how he had  _ finally shut his stupid mouth _ -

Charles’ orgasm caught him off guard, ripping a strangled moan from his throat, followed by a sound that sounded suspiciously like his lover-slash-enemy’s name.

Erik didn’t stop, pounding into Charles until he tipped over the edge too, teeth clasping onto Charles’ shoulder to stifle the groan he couldn’t quite stamp down. They rode out their orgasms together, grinding and panting heavily, before eventually slowing to a stop.

Charles was the first to break the newfound silence. “I really,  _ really _ hate you.” He said, but the words were softer than he’d meant them to be.

“You should go clean up in the bathroom, before Logan storms back in here.” Erik replied, moving to slump down on the couch again.

Charles leaned forward on the table, staring down for a moment. “I don’t  _ want _ to hate you, though.” He said, and Erik was surprised enough that he looked over, expression unguarded for once.

“What?”

“I don’t want to. You took- you took a  _ lot  _ from me. But you gave me so much, too.” He lifted his head, staring blankly at the other side of the aircraft. “I want to change, Erik. I do. But I can’t-“ His voice broke, and he turned to face his former best friend, his former lover and ally, with tears in his eyes. “I can’t do it alone.”

Erik stared at him, searching his face for something. Eventually, he nodded slightly, and Charles felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll clean up the mess out here.”

Charles never ended up taking another dose of his serum.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first smut piece i’ve ever posted to ao3, feel free to give me constructive criticism!


End file.
